Jesus, Are You There? Part 6
by KJesusRocks
Summary: This is part six of my child abuse story. Please review and tell me what u think of it! God bless!


At lunchtime, Jonathan sat with his group and waited for his lunch to be served. When it finally was, he grabbed a cheeseburger and ate happily. He didn't like the idea of Fruitcake eating with him, but it was better than Fruitcake eating his food!

"So Jonathan, are you anxious to go down to the creek?" Katie asked, biting into a French fry.

He shrugged. "I donno, what's so cool about a creek?"

"Nothing really. I was just wondering." She took a sip of water.

Fruitcake reached to get the pitcher of milk and accidentally knocked it over.

"Ah!" Jonathan hollered, the cold milk running onto his lap. He ran from the table to avoid any more milk. "What the heck were you doing, Zack?"

"Sorry," he said lamely with a chuckle.

"Mrs. Hackenberg, what am I gonna do with milk all over my clothes?" he wondered.

"Well, maybe we should send you home for the day. I'll call your mother to come and pick you up." She went into the kitchen and dialed the number.

"Hello, Kimberly Peachy speaking."

"Hello, this is Mrs. Hackenberg, your son's teacher. One of the students accidentally spilled milk all over him, so could you come and pick him up?"

Kim sighed. "Yes, Mommy guesses so," she replied in an annoyed tone.

"Alright thank you."

Kim hung up the phone. Angrily, she made her way to her car keys, then out the door. She nearly sped all the way to Wesley Forest, in a mad rage.

She soon arrived. Kim grabbed Jonathan by the ear and dragged him to the car. She threw him into the back seat, then sped off, muttering things under her breath.

Jonathan bit his sweatshirt sleeve nervously. He wasn't sure what Kim was going to do to him when he got home, but he knew something severe was coming.

They arrived at the house a few minutes later. Kim entered the house with the back of Jonathan's pants in her hand. She dragged him over to the living room, then pushed him onto the floor. "Stay there!" Kim demanded, turning to the kitchen.

Jonathan waited for what seemed like an eternity. When she did come back, she had a plate in her hand. She thrust it his way, hoping to have it smash over his body.

Jonathan jumped away just in time. He stared up at her with fearful eyes, waiting for what may come next.

Kim took off her heavy boot and flung it at his face. She laughed evilly when she saw the boot hit her child right in the face, making his nose bleed.

Jonathan covered his face with his hands and brought his knees to his chest. He was attempting to stop some of the blows to come to his face, but he knew he probably would not succeed.

Kim picked up her boot and repeatedly struck his arms with it. "Show Mommy your face!" she demanded.

It was an instant reaction to cover yourself when you were trying to prevent blows, so he couldn't removed his hands. Oh Lord, he wanted to obey her, but he couldn't bring himself to.

"Mommy will kill you if you don't!" she screamed. Angrily, she went down on her knees and began shaking his body.

Jonathan kicked her with his legs, hoping to hurt her momentarily. He had his eyes closed, trying to block out the terrible memories he was making for himself. Stupid Fruitcake had gotten him into this mess!

"Get the hell off of him!" Brent yelled, slamming the front door shut. He ran to Kim and punched her until she let go of Jonathan. Then, he pushed her away from his son.

Jonathan flew into his father's arms, crying. "Dad, she's losing it!" he cried into his father's shirt.

Brent rubbed Jonathan's back gently, trying to calm him down. "It's okay, it's okay Jonathan," he whispered in his ear.

"Daddy, you really hurt Mommy!" Kim moaned a few feet away.

Jonathan looked at her. For a moment, he just stared at her as if she were garbage. Finally, he hollered loudly, "Good, now you know how it feels when you beat me! You stupid, worthless piece of crap!"

"Mommy needs to beat you senseless, get over here!" she screeched, not moving a muscle.

"That'll be enough, Kim," Brent intervened. "Jonathan, go tap yourself a bubble bath so you can calm down."

Jonathan hurried to do his father's will. He was so excited to sit in the warm water with bubbles and relax. Maybe he could even take a nap and wake up a prune!

Jonathan lay in the bathtub, placing bubbles on his nose. Although he was nearly eleven, he still enjoyed playing with bubbles - mainly because he never was allowed to.

He slumped down into the water so that his shoulders were underneath the bubbles. Jonathan sighed deeply, relishing the only comforting moment he'd have today. "God, when will You take me home?" he asked aloud. "Is my time coming soon? I sure hope I die soon, I can't handle the pain of being hated. Won't You please take me home?"

Brent closed his eyes for a few minutes, then reopened them. "Oh Jonathan, what can I do to help you?" he whispered as he stood by the bathroom door.

Jonathan let his eyes shut, and he fell asleep in the tub. A good nap in a relaxing bath would really be good for him, especially since he had to face Kim again when he woke up.

Jonathan sat on the school bus, a long-sleeved shirt on with a sweatshirt to cover it. He wanted to hide the marks on his arms and make them feel better with soft cotton on them.

Katie stared at him with worried eyes, wondering why he seemed so out of it today. _I hope everything's alright._

Jonathan was concerning Mrs. Hackenberg as well. She kept watching him to see if he'd start acting goofy around Katie, but he didn't. Obviously, something was wrong.

They stopped at the main building and everyone got off. When Jonathan was walking by Mrs. Hackenberg, she stopped him. "Jonathan, sit down beside me," she said, voice kind.

Jonathan took a seat. "What is it, Mrs. Hackenberg?" he asked, blue eyes full of innocence.

Mrs. Hackenberg's heart nearly broke in two. "Jonathan, did something happen at home yesterday?" she wondered.

"No, why?" he lied, making it look convincing.

"You see upset today. Please honey, tell me what's bothering you." She was gently touching his arm.

Jonathan scooted away. "I'm fine." He got off the seat and marched over to the bus steps. "I'm fine!" he yelled before running off the bus.

Mrs. Hackenberg jumped up and ran after him. "Jonathan, wait, come back!" she cried, watching as the boy ran off.

Jonathan did not look back. He ran faster with each step he took, glad to get away. _I ain't ever comin' back,_ he thought to himself as he ran to Penns Creek.

Suddenly, an idea popped into his mind. If only he could find the mountain they were going to climb on the last day. . .

He saw a glimpse of a mountain and ran to it. Whether it was the right one or not, he did not know, but he guessed it didn't matter. Any mountain would do fine for what he was about to do.

When he reached the summit, he walked over to the edge. Penns Creek was down below. He took one last look at the Sycamore trees before he edged closer. Closing his eyes, he prepared himself for the thing that would end all his misery.

"Jonathan, don't!" Mrs. Hackenberg cried, running up to him. She grabbed the boy's shirt and quickly yanked him back.

Jonathan fell to the dirty ground. Angrily, he looked up at his teacher. "What'd you do that for?" he hollered, giving her the meanest face.

"Jonathan, I couldn't let you kill yourself! Come back down with me, we need to talk." She grabbed his hand and nearly dragged him all the way back down the mountain. Something inside her mind was telling her that Jonathan had serious issues going on at home, and she needed to address them.

Jonathan had refused to speak, so she returned him to his group. Their first assignment was to pick out the Stone Fly, May Fly, and Caddis Flies in the leaf pile. Jonathan didn't need tweezers to get the job done like finicky Katie did. He was brave enough to touch them on his own.

Fruitcake picked up a worm and shook it in Jonathan's face. "Is this a Stone Fly?" he asked him, eyes bugging out of his head as usual.

Jonathan smacked his forehead. "What in the world is wrong with you? Of course it ain't, it's a worm!" he hollered, making Fruitcake look at him even stranger.

"What do books have to do with Stone Flies?" he asked, head cocked at an angle.

Jonathan gave him the angriest eyes and moaned. "I didn't say anything 'bout books!" he moaned. He looked at Katie for help, who was giggling at the conversation.

"Zack, Jonathan said that what you are holding is a worm. He didn't say bookworm." She rolled her eyes at him. _You are very smart, _she thought to herself.

"Thank you, Katie," Jonathan sighed, eyeing odd Fruitcake with one eye.

Fruitcake looked at Jonathan and waved as if Jonathan were his girlfriend, pouting as he did it.

Jonathan leaned back and gave Katie a worried look. "Uh, whatcha doin' there?" he asked.

"Waving at you," he replied in a casual voice.

"Well, don't." Jonathan returned to working, for Mr. Modo was coming up to them.

"I'm just being friendly."

Katie blurted out a laugh. She covered her mouth, but couldn't stop.

Jonathan glared at her teasingly. "It ain't funny," he said glumly.

"Yes, it is!" she laughed, picking up a May Fly.

Jonathan groaned. "Why does everyone have to annoy me?" he mumbled under his breath. "I also wonder why I didn't get into trouble for trying to commit suicide. Maybe she's planning to call my mom, then I'll get a big belt-thrashin'." He shivered at the thought. "Alyssa lies. . ."

"Jonathan, why are singing such a sad song?" Katie asked, accidentally placing a caring hand on his.

Jonathan looked down at her hand and blushed. "Uh, no reason."

Katie quickly drew her hand away. "Oh, okay," she sighed, deeply embarrassed.

"To the classroom. Alyssa lies to the teacher, as she tries-t--tries t---to c--cover-cover every b---bruise." He began to get choked up and rolled up his sleeves. "As she tries to cover every bruise!" he shouted rather loudly, making a scene. He was pointing to his bruises on his arm.

Mrs. Hackenberg along with the rest of the class stared oddly at him. "Jonathan, please try to be more quiet" was all the teacher said.

Jonathan pointed once again at his bruises. "As she tries to cover every bruise!" he repeated, only more quietly. "Don't you get it?"

Fruitcake stood up. "I do. You're pretending to be Alyssa." He started laughing like a hyena.

Now everyone's attention was turned to Fruitcake. They all looked him as though he were from mars - which he was! "Huh?" he said, cocking his head to the side as if someone had just said something to him.

"Idiot," Jonathan murmured, almost laughing at how odd Fruitcake was. He turned to Katie, then pointed once again to his bruises. "Look at these."

"Ooh, those look bad," she winced, turning her head away.

"Know who gave these to me?" he wondered, attitude in his voice.

Katie shook her head. "No, who?"

"My mother," he replied. "She's the BEEP who gave me these."

"Jonathan, are you serious?" she asked, face growing pale. _Oh Lord, please don't let it be so! Please, Jonathan's a kind, cute, Christian boy! Oh Lord above, no!_

Jonathan nodded. "Yeah. Mrs. Hackenberg, why didn't you let me off that mountain? Do you want more of this for me?" Tears were threatening to come out of his eyes, but he didn't care. He'd let them flow as much as they pleased.

Mrs. Hackenberg gasped. "I'm calling child services!" she exclaimed, running to the main building.

"Too late," Jonathan told her. "They've already been called. I'm leaving real soon. I'm just worried she'll find me and hurt me more." _Will she believe me, so that Mom won't kill me when I get home?_

Mrs. Hackenberg returned. "Good. Please don't ever scare me like that ever again." She sighed. "I nearly had a heart attack!"

"Sorry," he mumbled. Slowly, he dug through the leaf pile, trying to find more bugs. "I still wish I woulda killed myself."

Luckily, no one had heard his last mumble. If they would've, they may have gotten more suspicious.

The last day came real soon. Jonathan was supposed to cross a creek on a rope with two ropes to hang on to. He waited until everyone else had gone, then he got on.

"It's okay, Jonathan!" Katie encouraged with a smile.

Jonathan's legs were wobbly. He looked down at the creek and grew scared. He was pretty high up!

Being abused, Jonathan didn't have a great self-esteem. Slowly, he put his foot forward, then felt it slip off. He clung to the ropes above him and screamed. "I can't do this!" he yelled, looking at his teacher for help.

Mrs. Hackenberg hurt for the boy. Knowing the child had been abused, she could understand his fear. _Oh God, please help poor Jonathan. Watch over him. Give him happiness and pleasure. Like they always say, "It shouldn't hurt to be a child." In Jesus' name I pray, Amen._ She opened her eyes and smiled.

Little Jonathan had pulled himself up and was walking across. His legs were still wobbly, but he was making it. When he got off, he sighed a big sigh of relief. "Thank God that's over!" he exclaimed, smiling slightly.

"Good job, Jonathan," Katie whispered in his ear as he passed by her.

Jonathan's face heated, but he did not let her see that. Best he didn't let Katie on.

When they reached the summit, Jonathan stayed far away from the edge. For some reason, he was afraid of it now. His stomach felt uneasy. "Mrs. Hackenberg, may I sit down over here?" he asked, pointing to a spot away from the edge.

She nodded, noticing his fear. "Just be sure to behave yourself," she teased with a white-teethed smile.

Jonathan smiled back. "I'll try," he told her with shining eyes.

_What a little sweetheart, _she thought inside her head as she went off the other children.

On the way back, Jonathan wasn't afraid of crossing the creek. Come to think of it, his life was like crossing a creek. He was trying to stay steady in his Christian life, but his mother would knock him down, and he'd have to get encouragement in order to get back going again. He hoped life wouldn't always be this way, but he couldn't know for sure. He'd just have to pray about it. . .

**Chapter 25**

**Eleven Years Ago**

Jonathan woke up at six-thirty in the morning, eager to go to school. He could hardly wait to get a birthday treat from Mrs. Hackenberg! It was October 13.

He took his shower and went about his morning routine. Afterwards, he sat nervously on the living room couch. Was a serious beating coming or were presents? Usually beatings were necessary for such an occasion, but sometimes he could be surprised with presents.

Brent walked out the bedroom in his bathrobe. "Happy birthday, buddy," he said cheerfully.

"Thanks Dad," Jonathan returned with a slight smile. "Today's the worst day of the year, ain't that right?"

Brent shook his head, then nodded. "It is for your mother, but it's the best day to me," he replied, ruffling the boy's hair.

Jonathan laughed a little. "Why's that?"

"'Cause you're the most special child I've ever seen. You're a big encouragement to me, Jonathan. Very special child indeed." He went to pour himself a cup of coffee.

Jonathan dreaded when Kim came out. According to her, this day was a big reminder of the "mistake." She'd had the perfect child when she'd had Andrew, but of course Casey came along with the package. Casey and Andrew were twins, but were obviously nothing alike. Jonathan was an accidental child - completely unwanted by his parents. Brent had grown to get used to the child, but Kim couldn't help but resent him. He'd almost cost her life too.

"_You nearly killed Mommy when she was having you, although Mommy didn't want you, the mistake,"_ he remembered Kim telling him on previous birthdays. Being the mistake stung Jonathan deep in his black hole. He hadn't been tried for, nor a blessing to the family when he arrived.

Kim stumbled out of the bedroom in jeans and a T-shirt. She looked tired, yet her eyes were as wide as ever. "Well, it's that time of year again," she sighed, taking a seat at the kitchen table. "The worst day of Mommy's life."

Jonathan covered his ears to keep from hearing Kim repeat the story and her thoughts. It hurt too bad to hear the same thing each year.

"Kim, why don't we get Jonathan's present for him?" Brent suggested, rising from the table.

"What present?" Kim demanded, not caring that the child was within earshot.

"The one in the closet," he said stiffly. He grabbed her gently by the arm and lead her into the bedroom.

Jonathan sighed deeply. He knew there was no present, his father just wanted to stall time or convince Kim to go out and buy something for him. It was the same thing almost every year, and it was growing old.

Casey stepped into the living room and placed a small, wrapped present on his brother's lap. "Happy birthday, little bro," he said, smiling widely.

Jonathan beamed. "Thanks. You didn't have to. . ."

Casey raised a hand to silence him. He ran his fingers through his red hair, then said, "You deserve something special on your day."

Jonathan eagerly opened the package, and his eyes nearly popped out of his head at what he saw. "Dude, a Nintendo DS!" he exclaimed, lifting the box high above his head.

"Yep, look inside the wrapping paper, there's a Super Mario Brothers game to play on it."

Jonathan ran up and gave his big brother a hug. "Thanks, this means the world to be," he said, the biggest grin on his face.

"Hey, you only turn eleven once," Casey replied, smiling back.

"Yeah, I guess so. At least another year of life's gone," he sighed, getting back into his usual bitterness.

"The memories never will end, but the abuse will, I promise you. You'll get out someday." He smiled a fake smile, trying to reassure his brother.

Jonathan shrugged. _It ain't ever gonna end, _he thought to himself. He brightened, then got his game out of its box. He got the whole thing set up, then began playing Super Mario Brothers.

His parents' bedroom door creaked open, and he paused his game in fear. He sat as still as a statue, waiting for what was coming.

Footsteps were coming nearer to him, and he shrunk. Quickly, he covered his head with his hands, expecting hard blows to come onto him.

Strong hands removed the child's arms and patted his head. "Mom and I are gonna go shopping today while you're at school," Brent told him.

Jonathan grew confused. _Does that mean that he convinced Mom to get me something for my birthday? Could he have convinced her to stop the abuse too? No, I can't get my hopes up on that'un, she ain't never gonna stop the abuse. _He turned to face his father, the questions written all over his face. "She agreed to it?" he asked, eyes wide.

Brent nodded, smiling broadly. "She loves you Jonathan, and she wants you to know that," he told him. "It's all over, buddy. It's all over."

_What's all over?_ Jonathan wondered. He gave his father expectant eyes, asking what was over.

"The beatings," Bent replied softly. "She told me so. Go and ask her."

Jonathan ran, then stopped and turned. He gave Brent an unsure look. "You sure?" he wondered, not wanting to be tricked.

He nodded. His face told Jonathan that he was not lying, so Jonathan ran to the bedroom.

Kim was sitting on the bed, tears stinging her eyes. She looked up and smiled when she saw her little boy standing in the doorway, tears in his own bright blue eyes.

"Is it true?" he asked, lips trembling.

Kim nodded and held out her arms to him.

Jonathan flung himself into his mother's warm embrace, not wanting to let go. It felt so good to be hugged, especially by his mother. He couldn't remember if she'd ever hugged him before in his entire life.

Finally, Jonathan pulled away. "Why have you suddenly decided to stop?" he questioned, hoping it wasn't a bad question to ask.

"After Daddy explained it to Mommy, she realized that she needs to treat you right. Jonnythan, Mommy loves you and she needs to show you that. Mommy supposes that she just held a grudge from when you almost killed her eleven years ago. It's all over though, Mommy promises." She smiled creepily at him, but he didn't care.

"I love you, Mom," he said softly.

"Mommy loves you too, Jonnythan." She pulled him over and kissed the top of his head.

For the first time, Jonathan didn't mind her calling him "Jonnythan." Sure, his mother was weird, but at least she was done abusing. Maybe it wasn't so bad to get your hopes up high!

At school, Jonathan basically skipped to every class.

_This chapter is not yet finished, but I figured I'd post this. The next few chapters will be posted in a few days probably._


End file.
